


June: Ant Man

by Jenniboo311



Series: Avengers 2021 Calendar: Swimsuit Edition [6]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Calendar, Clothed but barely, Digital Art, Does it get any sexier than white boxers and black socks?, Funny, Gen, Humor, NSFW Art, Picnic, hnnng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniboo311/pseuds/Jenniboo311
Summary: Scott tries his best as he poses for June in this sexy Avengers 2021 Swimsuit Calendar.
Series: Avengers 2021 Calendar: Swimsuit Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	June: Ant Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldFashionedMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldFashionedMoth/gifts).



> From Chapter 6 of SpideyTube, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159143/chapters/70209708); Pepper coerces the Avengers to pose for a calendar for charity.
> 
> For OldFashionedMoth, who loves Paul Rudd and who pushed me to keep going even when I struggled and lost my mojo. I hope he's everything you wanted him to be.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159143/chapters/70209708)  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyone catch the teeny tiny row of ants? ;)
> 
> Thanks for the love and the nice comments, it keeps me going :)


End file.
